


Crumbling Asphalt

by starstruk97



Series: 5SOS One Shots [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal, Angst, Cheating, Confused Luke, Dark, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Ashton, F/M, Featuring girl who looks like Luke, Friends With Benefits, Hurt No Comfort, I'm sure Ash isn't actually this evil, Insecure Luke, Luke's POV, M/M, Mean Ashton, One Shot, Physical Abuse, Poetic, Rape, Sad Luke, Sexual Abuse, Short, Top Ashton, Underage Sex, this is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruk97/pseuds/starstruk97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shh sweetheart, no talking: you know the rules.”</p>
<p>1.	No talking<br/>2.	No lights<br/>3.	No kissing<br/>4.	No face-to-face<br/>5.	No names</p>
<p>Yeah I know the rules.</p>
<p>No this, no that.</p>
<p>No love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumbling Asphalt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything!
> 
> Warnings: This story features Rape and Abuse. If this is triggering or you don't like this kind of stuff, please don't read it!
> 
> This Is Dark. And Short. I'm Sorry. But I Do Hope You Like It.

I can feel his hot breath burning the fine hairs on the back of my neck. I can feel his large hand squeezing my hips and rubbing my sides. I can feel his thighs smacking against mine in a pattern which is gradually becoming faster. And I can feel him inside me, caressing me from the inside out.

But all I can _see_ is the crumpled bed sheets.

His mouth suckles at my neck, his hips thrust roughly and his hands shake. _No, not yet. Please just a little longer._

He doesn’t last.

I sigh.

And he doesn’t stay.

* * *

It’s June. My birthday isn’t far away. I wonder if he’ll remember. I wonder if he’ll stay.

This thing has been going on for 3 months. And 4 days. I counted. I remember.

He doesn’t.

They call it ‘friends with benefits’ these days. I want us to be more than that.

He thinks we are less.

* * *

“You’re so beautiful, baby.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course, darling.”

“Thank you Ash-“

“Shh sweetheart, no talking: you know the rules.”

1\. No talking

2\. No lights

3\. No kissing

4\. No face-to-face

5\. No names

Yeah I know the rules.

No this, no that.

No love.

* * *

My friends tell me to move on. Let it go. Let him go.

I can’t. I love him.

He’s hurting you, they say.

But isn’t love pain?

That isn’t love. He doesn’t care.

But I do.

They cry. I cry.

I cry a lot.

He doesn’t.

* * *

He forgot. But why should he remember? He’s says it’s just a birthday.

I tell him it’s legal now.

My friends say it never was or will be.

“We could go public now. You know, maybe go on a date or something? We can’t get into trouble for it anymore.”

He scoffed and laughed.

Happy birthday to me.

* * *

He cheated.

Slept with a tall, pretty, slim, blonde, blue eyed girl in our bed.

_His_ bed, he reinforces.

It’s over, I say. I’ve had enough. I gave you everything I had and in return I only wanted one thing.

“What?” He scoffed.

“Love.”

He shook his head, smiling and walking away.

Apparently I ask for too much.

* * *

It’s been 2 months.

He stopped dropping by 7 days in.

I counted.

He stopped calling 26 days ago.

I counted.

He stopped texting 4 days later.

I counted.

I haven’t stopped crying.

I doubt he ever did.

* * *

It hurts this time. So bad, so much. _So good_.

I crawled back, like he said I would.

I begged, I cried, I apologized.

“You know what to do.”

I turned off the lights, took off my clothes, shut my mouth and laid stomach down on the mattress.

He was ruthless.

Isn’t he always?

My punishment for thinking I could run away.

Because I can’t. I know it.

And he does too.

* * *

It’s a never ending cycle.

I wake up alone. Sore.

I spend the day by myself. Lost.

He comes to me. Horny.

He turns the lights off. Cruel.

He fucks me. Hard.

He leaves me. Broken.

But I keep coming back.

Because he may be rough and we may be ‘complicated’, but I don’t want to be alone.

I’d rather feel pain than feel nothing at all.

Every time he tears me down, I let him.

Because I love him.

And because maybe when I’m fully broken, he’ll love me back.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo and Comment Please


End file.
